Goku Superman Crossover
by DuelistVash
Summary: What would happen if Goku and Superman's origins had become crossed? NEW AMENDED VERSION


**What if Goku's and Superman's paths had become crossed at the very start? **

Deep in space a planet enters its last rotation as it's structure breaks apart. Through the red glow of its sun a lone shuttle is jettisoned into space. The passenger of this shuttle a Kryptonian child who is moments away from becoming the last of his kind.

The child held in stasis does not know how long or how far he travels or where his destination lies. He only sleeps not knowing that he will not wake to see his mother and father.

Far away from the doomed planet the shuttle still travels, in the near distance a green and blue planet looms. On this planet an old man in a turtle shell sits in his garden, a giant turtle lays to one side of him. The old man is reading a magazine and is very focused on the lady in the centre pages when he hears something in the sky. Looking up he notices a glowing object flying directly at him.

A normal old man might panic and run at such a sight, this old man though was anything but normal. He has been known as a man of great power, in fact some say he was the most powerful man on earth. The fact is he is still a man of incredible power but chooses to hide it well.

Standing up and putting his book down he takes a wide stance. The air around him shimmers and small stones shake on the floor. A blue glow appears around his fingertips and increases until it fills his hands. This is a tremendous display of power visible affects the old man, muscles bulge from nowhere and he grows in size. Physically he is not that of an old man now but that of the world most powerful man, a title he once held in his youth.

The glowing object has not gone off course and will definitely strike the old man down if he does nothing no matter how strong he now looks. The blue energy in his hands glows brighter and larger as the old man aims his hands at the quickly falling object, the energy from his hands increases into a beam of brilliant blue energy and flies directly at the glowing object. The blue energy does not destroy though whatever the object is it is made of strong stuff to survive entering the planets atmosphere. Instead the object slows as the energy engulfs it, and as its speed lessens the blue energy forces it into a new trajectory over the old mans house into the field behind. Clearly exhausted the old man shrinks to his former self and decides to find out what had interrupted his reading.

Making his way to the field the giant turtle plods along behind him.

"This looks like it could be an interesting day." States the old man, seemingly to himself.

"Just as I was dozing off, typical." Says the turtle in a monotone drawl.

"Well I'm interested to see what can survive one of my patented Kame-Amaha's."

"At your age I wouldn't strain myself like that."

"Be quiet you, I'm not taking that kind of talk from someone who's twice my age."

Around the back of the old mans house a large groove of dirt leads towards a smoking crater. Unfazed by any of this the old man walks towards the crater. As he nears the old man begins to make out the shape of a smooth wingless space ship. As if sensing a person near-by the top panel of the ship unseals with a hiss of escaping air and slides along the body of the ship.

Inside totally at odds with the futuristic design is lined with a soft material. Moving around to get a better view the old man sees that the ship contains a small bundle of cloth with a tiny face peering out from it.

"What is inside?" Enquired the turtle from his position at his friends side.

"It's a baby!" Exclaimed the old man. "Where did you come from?" Not expecting an answer he lifted the baby from the "space crib". The bundle around the baby falls away slightly as it kicked its leg. "Well it looks like this baby is a boy." States the old man, while wrapping the baby back up.

"What are you going to do with him now?" Asks the ever enquiring turtle.

"I'll take him to a friend, he'll know what to do with him."

And with that the baby's path in life is set.

Elsewhere in space another ship is travelling to earth, only this is a different earth and the circumstances for travel are not about the destruction of the home planet but that of other planets. This spaceship though does contain a baby, from a race of warriors who send out infants to cause mayhem to planets so that they can later be claimed and conquered by their king. This race is known as Saiyans and this baby is one of them.

A small truck wonders down a dirt track road between fields of corn, the two occupants are a young couple who have just returned from the city with terrible news. They have been told that they cannot have children and have taken the news badly. The young woman Martha Kent, wife of Jonathan Kent has clearly been crying. Her tear streaked face stares out of the truck window. Her husband Jonathan who is driving also has a faraway look, but he is not the kind of man who cries often, but the sadness is still clear on his face.

While staring out of the window Martha spots what appears to be a shooting star. With such sad news on her mind she makes the only wish she can think of, to somehow be blessed with a child. After making the wish she notices that the shooting star is still visible and not only that gaining in size and heading in her direction. Shocked by this site she taps her husband on the arm, never taking her eyes off of the object that is fast gaining on the truck. Jonathan brought out of his reverie looks across at his wife wondering what has her so intently focussed. Before he can ask though his question is answered by the falling object which quite clearly is not a shooting star. It flies across in front of the truck into the field of corn. Slamming on the brakes the truck pulls to an abrupt stop. Jonathan immediately gets out and runs over to the impact site, Martha fallows close behind. Both of there current worries momentarily halted by this bizarre occurrence.

Running through the corn following the obvious trail of destruction the Kent's come across a smoking crater. Edging closer with concerned looks on their faces, and thoughts of why did we run to check this out in the middle of the night. Through the clearing smoke a spherical shape came into view, could this be a meteor maybe. Stepping down into the crater then turning to help his wife Jonathan Kent stared closer and at the meteor and could see it was too smooth to be what he had originally thought. In fact the spherical object looked quite technological like nothing he had seen before. Maybe it was something from NASA; they always seemed to be going into space so it did make sense.

Martha gripped her husband's hand tighter as they both moved closer to the still unidentified object. Standing just a foot away they could quite clearly see it was man made. It stood just a head shorter than Jonathan and possessed no markings to identify its origin.

Walking slowly around it they came across a small porthole on what they assumed was the front of the ship. So much dirt caked it though that they could not see inside. Jonathan, normally a level headed guy, irrationally put his hand out to wipe the dirt away. Martha stopped him though and just before he could ask why a loud hiss was heard and the sound of something unlocking, then with a whoosh of stale air the whole front section lifts up on a hinged mechanism. The sight that meets the Kent's is not one they would soon forget, nor is it what they were expecting. For inside this spaceship, for this is what it surely must be, lay a baby with a full head of dark bushy hair.

Martha who never thought she would have the pleasure of holding a child instantly leapt forward to grab the infant, her earlier hesitancy gone. Her husband was too shocked to do anything more than stare. When Martha lifts the child a tail unwraps itself from his waist this brings a shocked statement from Jonathan. "What the hell?"

"Now Jonathan there's no need to swear, he's quite obviously alone in this world. In fact I think it's a sign that we were the ones who found him."

"Someone will come looking for him; he could be some kind of government project."

"That's no way to talk about our son Jonathan!" said Martha aghast. Quite clearly the trauma of her earlier news had affected her state of mind. "He'll come home with us and we'll deal with things as they happen."

"Martha the boy has a tail, that's not normal."

"Well we do live on a farm Jonathan; tails are something that can easily be fixed."

"On sheep Martha, sheep, not people."

"Well a tails a tail and he can't have one, so you will remove it when we get home."

Jonathan recognising that tone in her voice knew that he would never win this argument.

Making there way back to the truck Jonathan realised that he would have to retrieve the space ship so that no one would try to find who or what came out of it.

"I'll have to come back here later with the truck to pick up the ship." said Jonathan, voicing his concern. "I'll put it in the basement under the barn and cover it over with hay bales; it should be safe enough then."

"That will be for the best." said Martha half listening to Jonathan while focussing her attention on her new baby.

"First things first let's get you and the baby home."

* * *

End of chapter one

I should have the second part up soon, but would like some feedback before I get too far into writing more chapters. Constructive criticism welcome, because no one can judge their own work fairly.


End file.
